


One, two, three

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Save Tony Stark 2k17, The Avengers, Tony Stark - Fandom, Tony Stark Defense Squad - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: The first time you meet him, he’s fun. The second time, he’s amazing. The third time you realize he’s the most dangerous man in the universe. A chronology of a story that was never meant to be but that happened anyway.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> The first time you meet him, he’s fun.

_1988_  


First days of school were always terrible for you, not to mention that this one in particular seemed a lot harder than the usual first days. Further studies were always a dream you had, and everyone in your family hoped you’d get into a good school; even though your field of choice was not their favorite option, it was better than nothing. Engineering was your passion and even though you once loved dolls, make up and all those things parents feed they baby girls, they were not enough to take your heart away from your true passion, and the MIT was the place where your wildest dreams would come true. All of them.

You got inside the classroom, and you’d lie if you said you were surprised to see how many men were around you. And being the only woman in the room was even less surprising, but you were not standing small. You searched on the list hanging from the door to see if there was any other fellow female, but nope. You were the only one, and you were focused on being the best, not even Tony Stark could beat you. Wait—Tony Stark? Oh shit, this was gonna be fun.

You sat in the last row of the auditorium, near the stairs, and funny enough, you found a slouched body next to you. It never spoke a word and as you still had a few minutes before the professor arrived, you took out your notebook and started to sketch some doodles on the first page. Apparently, it caught the stranger’s attention, because he tried to start a small conversation.

“That’s cute, you should be in art class,”

“And apparently you need someone who cares about your opinion,” you shot back, not looking at him.

He giggled almost in amusement. “I’m Tony—Tony Stark. Nice to meet you,”

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N),” you nodded calmly, “nice to meet you too,” you replied, trying to be cool about him.

He awkwardly thanked you for not freaking out, and you spoke for about most of the class; well, except when the professor called out on both of you. He was fun, charming and what was most important to you, he was very smart. But not the kind of book smart. He was someone with a great sense of humor and he was a great story teller. Even though you didn’t hear a thing about the class, you did learn a thing or two about the millionaire guy sitting next to you. He was not as spoiled as you thought he was, and you realized that you were prejudging him for his last name, a thing that probably he had been through a hundred times.

“You know…” you murmured, “I thought you were a brat, but you’re actually really nice,”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” He chuckled and shook his head.

“Maybe because you look like an ass? Just… try to smile and you’ll see how people change towards you,”

“So… may I borrow your notes?” Tony asked innocently, looking at your filled page. Even though you had not paid much attention to the professor, you still picked up some great details.

“Fuck you,”

With time, and as you saw in each other great study partners, you became fonder of his presence. He was so incredibly rich that he had a place on his own and even a maid, whom was very nice and always tried to slip out her preference for you and what great good you had done to Tony. You only laughed at it because Tony wasn’t really bad, he just needed to come down from his cloud.

You stayed there long, sleepless nights that were filled by tired groans, feelings of defeat and non-stopping cups of coffee. Tony Stark, the richest kid of your class, had seen you in your worst moments and you couldn’t care less. Even her maid –he called her his nanny—Margarita, seemed to be very fond of you and always had something delicious when you were going home. Sometimes, when Tony headed to your place, he brought some kind of edible gift, courtesy of Margarita, of course.

As months started to go by, it wasn’t a rare thing when everyone said you looked great together, but your reaction was to wrinkle your nose in disgust. You never thought about Tony in that way, but you did think about how sex would be with him. He surely was one of those rick kids that fucked everything with a vagina, and for some reason, he was just naturally good at it. A few weeks went by before you could put the idea into words, and so you broke the news to him one day.

“Stark, do you consider me your friend?” You asked. It had been a long day of studying and you both had given up on reading anything else. You were at his place, lying on his bed next to him. Even though Margarita was still around, she was very discrete and never asked personal things unless she felt completely entitled to; she knew things, she was like a bruja, but you appreciated her a lot anyway. Tony hummed and nodded in response. “Have you ever thought about me as something else?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, “I mean, we spend a lot of time together but you’ve never given me that hint,”

“So you have?” You asked again.

“Yeah? I don’t know,, really,” he shook his head in confusion. “You’re great, and I do consider you my friend… but you’re just too good to be with a guy like me. I’m a fucking mess,” he giggled.

“Agreed,” you chuckled, “but… what if I told you… that we could have sex just for fun?”

“Would our friendship be ruined?” He looked at you with a skeptical eyebrow raised. You shook your head. “Just sex?” You nodded. “What if one of us start to feel something?”

“We’ll be as honest as we have always been,” you assured him.

You didn’t do it immediately; in fact, you two were just too exhausted to even think about having sex, so you just hummed in agreement. But, after a night of studying and cuddling –and a bit of drinking—you two were at your place for a change, and things started to get all heated up real soon. In just a few minutes Tony was devouring you whole. Well, it was not that good; you had way higher expectations, but he was not so bad either.

“Good night, Tony,” you lazily said and wrapped yourself with the blankets.

“Good night, gorgeous,” he replied, nuzzling at your neck and giving you a quick kiss on your hot skin.

You fell asleep in his arms and had the best night of sleep in a very long time.

The next morning, he was not there anymore; he was nowhere to be found. The next few days he ignored you and pretended like nothing ever happened, not even your friendship. The last time you saw Tony Stark, was when he held a blonde in his arms at one of the faculty parties. You tried to play it cool, like you didn’t care, but you did care. You cared a lot. It took you a while to understand what he had done.

He used you.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time you meet him, he’s fun. The second time, he’s amazing. The third time you realize he’s the most dangerous man in the universe. A chronology of a story that was never meant to be but that happened anyway.

> _1992_

Engineering really paid off, and even though you earned less than your male colleagues, you still had a few extra zeros on that paycheck. It had been some years since you got out of school, but you never stopped studying. More than once, in conferences for school you met Tony Stark, but he wasn’t very eager to have a conversation with you, and honestly, neither were you. So a quick nod in each other’s direction was just fine.

That until a regular night out. It was the company’s anniversary and you were all invited to one of the greatest clubs in town. There were other guests to the party, outside people, and you found one of the few female friends from the same industry there. You two sat together on the small ottomans, holding onto your drinks, when out of a sudden, you feel someone looking –staring—at you.

“There’s a hottie looking at you, seems to be our age,” she whispered. You urged her with your hand to give you more details on the hottie. “Dark hair, fair complexion, kinda built but not puffy, not very tall and he has… facial hair, and oh dear lord, don’t get me started on the suit he’s wearing… it’s fucking glorious,” these were characteristics you once knew very well.

“Facial hair? Like stubble meets goatee?” You asked, cocking an eyebrow. _Tony_.

“Yes, and oh fuck, he’s coming this way,” she stammered, more nervous than you.

You turned your head, not even trying to pretend you were looking at him. You smiled lightly and nodded in his direction, turning away to try to make Lena a bit more calmed, but once the “hottie” arrived to where you two were your poor friend was a giggling mess. She couldn’t even be flirty, especially when it wasn’t her the object of fascination.

“(Y/N)?” He asked. “Is it really you?”

“Yes, Tony. It is me,” you sighed. “How are you?”

“I’m good—bit surprised to see you here. I mean, I just haven’t seen you in… years,” he admitted, with a taint of guilt in his voice. Lena witnessed the natural scene in awe. “You’re not gonna introduce me to this fine, young lady?”

“Sorry,” you chuckled, “Tony, this is Lena Ferro, one of my best friends in the industry. Lena, this is Tony Stark, we went to college together,” Tony held out his hand to her, but she was in an apparent state of shock, stiff as a tree, so she barely moved.

“Very nice to meet you, Lena,”

“I’m gonna leave you two alone,” she mumbled, pointing with her fingers towards somewhere else in the room. “Because I think you have a lot to catch up on. Okay?” She hurried her exit and Tony took her place instead. You two stayed in an awkward silence, looking at your hands and then looking away just to avoid his look.

Even though you tried to forget him, it was obvious and very accurate to say that you were still a bit bitter about what had happened between you two in college. He left you with no explanation whatsoever and even more, he had the nerve to come around and say “hi” as if nothing ever happened.

“I’m getting kinda tired of this place,” you sighed, “not like I don’t get to see them every day,”

“Let’s go out, then,” he smiled.

He walked you out, keeping a hand on the small of your back and you hated the feeling of it. His hand was warm, just like the other times when you were together. You didn’t like to think about those times because he was supposed to be the only good memory about college, but ever since your friendship ended, everyone stared at you like you wore a scarlet letter on your freaking forehead. Nobody said anything not at you, anyway, but what they thought was what scared you.

The night was a bit chilly, and you had nothing else than a thin cardigan on top of your little black dress, and when you rubbed your hands together, Tony took off his warm jacket and placed it over your shoulders. It smelled amazing, even better than the scent his clothes had in college.

“I heard about your parents…” you tried to break the ice with a totally inappropriate subject. You really couldn’t say much more. “I’m really, really sorry.”

“Yeah… thank you,” he nodded. “I hate to admit it, but I miss them… I miss dad, even though he was an ass,”

“He loved you, Tony," you held his hand and squeezed it, making him look at you. His intense gaze made your knees feel weak, and your breath became unsteady. Once you gathered the necessary strength to speak again, you said. “He loved you very much, I’m sure.”

“You think so? I was a terrible kid, you know?” He chuckled faintly. “And growing up I was even worse,” Tony held your other hand, and you were not sure what would happen next.

“You can be a terrible pain in the ass, yes…” you muttered, “but you’re good anyway,” you let go of him and started walking again; you exhaled heavily and hurried your steps. You held on to Tony’s jacket because it was terribly cold. He ran after you and grabbed your arm, making you turn around again. His brows were furrowed as if he looked for an explanation.

“(Y/N)… I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you so fucking much,” he breathed; his hands looked for yours until they found them. They were not soft anymore. “I was an idiot for chickening out like that. I wasn’t true to our promise,”

“Tony,” you sighed, “that happened a long time ago—” you hurried to say—“there’s no need to think about that,”

“That doesn’t make me feel less guilty,” he shook his head. “I’m sorry, after all these years, I still am… I’m not good at words, but I sure as hell want to talk about it,”

“Let’s discuss this over coffee or something…” You finally agreed. “I’m tired, and I just wanna go home…” You rubbed your face with your hands. “I haven’t changed my number, and I’m not giving it to you again. If you wanna talk about it, then you’ll manage,” you walked backwards to try to get a taxi.

“(Y/N), you have my jacket,” he exhaled suppressing an exhausted giggle.

“Then come and get it!” You yelled from your cab.

You were not good at confrontation, especially when you had your guard down. You texted Lena about how terrible was her idea of fleeing and leaving you alone on your ride home and then, once you were there, you slid under the covers of your bed. It had been a long night; exhausting to say the least, and you were more than ready to call it quits. You were ready hours ago. You put your phone in airplane mode and closed your eyes to be a victim of sleep.

The next morning, you were very conscious of what happened and so you numbered the events in a list on your phone.

_1\. Party with Lena._

_2\. Tony._

_3\. Fleeing._

_4\. Sleeping._

_5\. Waking up._

You were on stage 5 of your counting, and you noticed your phone was offline. You changed it to the normal mode and the messages started coming. Lena was your first notification, and of course she asked what the hell happened and why weren’t you picking your “ _mother fucking god forsaken phone_ ”, but your attention was drawn to other text. It was from Tony.

_“Still keep your number, you’ll see. Do you have a coffee machine? I found some coffee I like at the supermarket and I’m sure you’re gonna like it too. It’ll be like the old times, less the all-night study of course. I’ll bring something to eat. Send me your address. –Tony.”_

You groaned loudly and threw your head onto the pillow again. He was just a few hours away from entering your sanctuary and you were not exactly thrilled about it. You had not bring a guy home in quite a while, and even though you did not have a deficiency of dates and sex, they were all outside the most sacred place you had. If your body was a temple, your flat was the Garden of Eden.

_“Nice to know you still keep my number, it’s a nice touch. Truth is, my place is under some serious repairing… I can’t afford a decent and not-falling-down one with this shitty salary. There’s a good coffee house in town that we could go to, we can talk there and shit. I’ll send you that address. Be there at 4 or I swear to god I’ll leave at 4:00:01. –(Y/N).”_

You got a thumbs up as a response and sent the address of that coffee house. You were not ready and most probably, you wouldn’t be. Once out of the shower, you searched for the most casual look in your wardrobe, but failed miserably at it because you worked at a huge enterprise that required you to be dressed smartly almost 24/7, so jeans were not a choice for comfort and the only comfortable thing you had was your old sweatpants, and… oh, you had booty shorts. Not a good choice.

You got at the coffee house at around 3:55, but to your surprise, Tony was already there. You two drank coffee like the old times –except the piles of papers and things to be reviewed—and laughed just like the old times. He was as funny and smart-ass as he had always been and you could’ve sworn you got some cool abs after laughing so hard.

There were a few blurry things when you woke up the next morning and other things that were quite fresh in your memory. You tried to make a mental note of the things you were sure about.

_1\. You were sore in places that only get sore after a session of rough sex._

_2\. You had a terrible hangover which made things awfully blurrier. Probably you went to a bar and got way too drunk._

_3\. You had been with Tony Stark… again._

_4\. What happened after the coffee house was a complete blur._

_5\. The bed was too fluffy to be yours._

_6\. Nothing seemed familiar, so you were probably at a hotel._

_7\. You slept with Tony Stark._

That last one was the worst note among them all. You groaned loudly at the obvious fact that you had broken the only promise you made to yourself that counted. Your body was supposed to be free from Tony Stark, you were in rehab and you just threw to the trashcan all your efforts to be over him. You couldn’t even remember what you had said at the coffee house, and—

And then you realized how loud your whining was. You could’ve woken up someone. You looked to your side, but the light was too bright and it hurt your eyes, so you just patted the bed all the way to the other side that, of course, was empty.

You opened your eyes again and realized what happened.

Tony Stark had left, just like the old times. At least, sex was a hundred times better than that one and only time at college. You texted Lena for some assistance, and luckily, she was there to pick you and your almost broken pieces together.


	3. Three

> _The third time you realize he’s the most dangerous man in the universe. 2014._

You were walked to the big ballroom where some people from your past drank and laughed so heartedly with one another. You were not exactly dressed to kill, but you turned a few heads and when these heads discovered it was the girl they tried to push down, they looked away in utter embarrassment. You smiled to yourself as you clung to your small handbag with one hand, and to the loose side of your dress, where the fabric opened and revealed your leg. One of the waiters stopped you and offered a glass of sparkling wine, which you gladly accepted because you needed some alcohol to get through the night.

Out of a sudden, all heads including yours, turn to the door and witness the host’s eccentric entrance. He arrived in a suit made of iron and walked out of it wearing a perfectly black suit with a matching bowtie around his neck. You hummed in approval while the rest of your company cheered up on him. You rolled your eyes and went back to your glass.

You were sitting on the bar, having a glass of scotch while one of your professors tried to admire your… gifts. He was annoyingly drunk and you were having none of it; fortunately, the host himself stopped by and seemed very eager to see you.

“(Y/N), it’s always a pleasure to meet you. Looking gorgeous as always,” Tony greeted, holding your free hand and leaning in to kiss your cheek. “How’s everything? I haven’t seen you… 20 years?”

“Give it or take,” you conceded. “Well, professor here was trying to flatter me, but he’s only making me feel very awkward… just like everyone else in this room. Apparently they never thought I’d be sharing with them after they tried to put me down at school,” you smiled slyly, paying no attention to the middle aged man behind you or to the chitchat that filled the room. “How about you? What a dramatic entrance, by the way.”

“What can I say?” He shrugged. “Having fun?”

You signaled him to come closer. “I’d be having way more fun doing other things,” you whispered to his ear. You saw how his jaw clenched at the feeling of your breath brushing his skin. It made him nervous, to put it somehow, and you were loving every second of it. “What do you say?” You asked, running your hand up his arm to his shoulder. “I believe Mr. Stark wants to take the fun upstairs?”

He sighed heavily and took a step back. He offered his arm and you curled yours on it. Silently, you escaped the mess of the party Tony hosted and ran like two teenagers towards the elevator. He pushed you to the wall and started the tug of war on your lips. His tongue, the familiar stranger, swirled with yours and fought for power, while his hands lifted your thighs and made you wrap your legs around his waist.

The procedure was very similar to previous occasions, but the Tony you were meeting was different. He had grown up and his touch was nor ardent anymore. It was the touch of a man who seemed eager to slow down for a while.

His lips parted from yours and trailed down a sweet path down to your sensitive neck that pleaded for some love, and you gasped when you felt the pressure of being sucked right in the sweet spot. The elevator’s doors opened and you were somehow conducted to a bedroom. You didn’t even care if it was Tony’s or not; the only thing you wanted was to rip his clothes away and for him to take you like never before.

The softly laid you on the bed as he started to unmake the bowtie. He threw it away while you unzipped your dress –god bless side-zippers—. Under the red cloth, a lacy underwear awaited for him to dispose. He slid the dress down your legs and got rid of the black stilettos you wore so confidently.

“You haven’t changed a thing, (Y/N),” he said in amusement, as he took the spot in between your spread legs. He leaned in to press his lips against yours, savoring you completely and making things up for the many years of not being together. He missed you, and he tried to let you know in every possible way. “You’re still so responsive to me,” he said in between kisses, “and so, so wet,” he slid a hand under your panties, making you arch your back towards him.

Your skillful hands started unbuttoning his shirt, only to reveal a perfectly sculpted torso. He had scars, which you assumed he got in battle. You grazed with your fingers, feeling the soft difference between them and the rest of the skin. Tony let out a soft sigh, and as you looked up at him, you saw his mouth hanging slightly open. Your hands roamed up his chest to slide down the fabric down his arms. You took a more sitting position by holding on to him.

He caught your lips in his again, intertwining his hands with your hair. Tony was straddling you and taking full control of the kiss. He had you overpowered and you loved every second of it, but you wanted something else.

“Turn around, baby,” you cooed. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Tony obliged and you were now over him. He helped you take off his pants and you went down to business immediately. Literally down.

You took his cock in your hand, making his Adam’s apple bob in his throat. Your strokes were parsimonious, you wanted to get him all nice and prepared for when he had to put that glorious thing inside you. With your free hand, you put some locks of your hair behind your ear and leaned down with an open mouth to take him in.

He threw his head back and exhaled heavily while you worked him with your hand, mouth and tongue. His hands helped you with the hair that was too rebel to stay in place. You increased your pace, and Tony helped you get to a deeper point.

“God, (Y/N)—“ he choked—“keep doing that and I’m—ohh shit…” He panted. “Holy… (Y/N) dammit, don’t—I don’t wanna—FUCK!”

You loved to hear how your name sounded in his broken voice. You loved how he tried to say something but his breath got caught in his throat as you went faster and slower. His reaction hadn’t changed that much from years ago, and you enjoyed the sense of known he gave you.

You kept working his length, twisting your wrist in sync with the movement of your head until you felt him twitching inside you. Tony pushed you away from your shoulders and worked his cock on his own. He released his seed with a low grunt on his chest.

You looked up at him through your eyelashes, taking special attention to the places where his cum landed. You started to lick up his chest, cleaning it away and setting your finish line at his pulse point. You kissed that special place and started to suck a bruise on it, while you straddled him and fingered yourself.

A loud moan rolled from your tongue as you felt another fingers joining the party, but these were on your clit instead. His free hand cupped your face and made you keep his same level. He looked straight into your eyes, with a special shine you had never seen before in him. His lips were slightly parted, and if you really looked at him, you could’ve sworn he was smiling.

He pulled you in for a kiss. In another life, Tony would’ve definitely kissed your forehead after you sucked him dry, but you could tell he was a grown up man. There were more important things rather than having a taste of his own cock, and for him, the most important thing was to pay you back for what a great time he just had.

Tony laid you on the bed again, hoping you’d stay there for good. He lowered himself in between your legs and took his time, for a change. He kissed your innermost thigh and watched your dripping pussy as if it was a work of art. He nuzzled and breathed next to it, making you more and more anxious for his touch.

“Whatever you’re gonna do—you better do it fast,” you stuttered. “I’m gonna cum just by watching you there…”

“I’m gonna make it up for all the times I refused to do it or that it wasn’t good,” he purred before pressing his lips against your folds.

You let out an immediate shriek, and even though you wanted to see how he ate you out, your elbows felt weak and you could no longer support yourself on the mattress. Your back fell onto the bedding, but it didn’t stay there for long; with every flick of his tongue and every change in the angle of his lips, you arched off from the quilt and back on it again. You were a squirming mess and even if you said you were enjoying it, it was a terrible understatement.

“FUCK!” You cried out when he teased your entrance with two thick digits. “God—yeah, do that,”

You had never been so wet, and the proof was that his fingers slid easily inside you. It was glorious, Tony had learnt how to use it and most probably, he knew how to make you cum. The image of a guy who wanted to take things slowly soon disappeared when he started finger-fucking you. The pace was insane and you loved every moment of it.

You were not moaning anymore; your sounds were taken straight from a porn movie and Tony was pumped up, to say the least, by them. You had never been the vocal type, apparently, or maybe it was that you were never truly satisfied.

But not anymore. He was giving his all to you, and boy it was a lot.

“I’m gonna—I’m—Ohhh… fffffffuck!” You screamed at the top of your lungs as you felt yourself convulsing beneath him. He praised and encouraged you to keep going, and somehow his words pushed you far away from the edge. Your legs, that had been stoically up, fell down on his sides as you panted, longing for some air.

In a split second, he was on top of you again, giving you a taste of yourself as he kissed you roughly. You muffled a moan on the kiss when you felt his erect cock teasing you. You guided him the way with your hand and felt yourself filled by his hard on.

You threw your head back and he placed his hands on both sides of your head. He pounded at a slow pace at first, just to let you adapt. It had been a while since you last had sex, and even though you knew what to expect, he was making it new. And what was not expected, he was making it love.

“God, Tony!” You let out, not even looking at him. “Harder, please!”

“You got it baby girl, you got it,” he soothed you, and did as you pleaded.

It was like heaven on earth, and even then, you couldn’t really describe this new Tony, this older Tony that was giving you exactly what you—

“I love you, (Y/N),” he mumbled in absentmindedness. “God, I love you so much.”

You held on to his shoulders, lifting yourself from the mattress and burying your face on the crook of his neck. You didn’t want to hear those words, at least not now. It was a little too late for that. A few years late.

“Tony, faster!” You were again taken out of your own mind when his pace increased in speed. You tried to keep your orgasm for yourself by exhaling against his skin or clenching your jaw, but Tony was having none of it.

“No, gimme all you got baby,” he panted. “No holding back tonight.”

You came, and even if I tried to put it into words it wouldn’t describe how great it was. You fell on the bed again, completely beaten up by the greatest feeling in the entire universe. Your lungs fought for some air, and you had the best man on earth by your side. He looked at you with heart-shaped eyes and giggled softly when you did. He held your hand and tenderly stroke the back with his rough thumb.

“I love you, (Y/N),” he said again. You didn’t reply, and instead, you smiled and curled closer to him. He placed a soft kiss on your forehead and helped you getting clean again and he even handed you something to sleep with; just like the old times. “So, where’s Lena? I didn’t see her.”

“Hooking up with someone, I believe,” you shrugged carelessly.

“What a coincidence,” he laughed. “You still single?”

“Yeah…” you sighed. “I stopped looking for Mr. Right a long time ago. Truth is, I don’t need one,”

“Must be lonely sometimes…” he commented.

“Not if you hook up,”

After sliding under the covers, Tony was fast asleep, and you called it your cue to run to the bathroom. On the way there, you checked his commode to see if he was still as organized and obsessive about his stuff. He hadn’t changed a thing in all these years, he still kept his things in the same places has he had done for god knows how many years. You turned on the lights of the bathroom, and thanked him for the location of the switch. You washed your face and tried to fix your hair.

After a deep breath, you took your dress and silently started to dress up, praying that Tony wouldn’t wake up. You left the shirt over the bed. It took you a few minutes to let go of it, were you really willing to let him go? He said he loved you, after all. After all these years.

There was a small notebook on the commode near the door and thankfully, you had a pen in your small bag. You took it and jotted down a few words.

“ _Dear Tony,_

_I’m sure you must be more than familiarized with this modus operandi so these words won’t take long. I’m gone, as in really gone. Truth is, you’re the only man that can bend me enough to break me and I can’t let you be that, not anymore. You broke me when we met at that party ages ago, and you almost broke me in college. I beg you to not even try to reach out for me because I won’t pick up, because if I do, I don’t think I could say no to you. My peace of mind is more important than what I may or may not feel for you._

_Goodbye._ ”

It was your turn to run away.


End file.
